Y vivieron felices para siempre, bueno casi
by Kim Sam
Summary: [one shot/AU] Ayame ha logrado su cometido, Koga se ha comprometido con ella, pero no todo es color de rosa, él tiene dudas. Respuesta al reto propuesto por Mari Yuki Taisho del foro ¡Siéntate! Inspirado en la cancón Hot n' cold de Katy Perry.


**Y vivieron felices para siempre, bueno… casi**

Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de _Rumiko Takahashi_, utilizados en mis historias sin fines de lucro.

_Respuesta al reto propuesto por **Mari Yuki Taisho** del foro **¡Siéntate!**_

* * *

**I**

'_Cambias de opinión como una chica cambia de ropa'_

Planificar una boda nunca ha sido fácil.

Primero hay que elegir colores, decidir el tema de la boda y trabajar en función a esas dos cosas, luego, el sabor y decoración del pastel, cantidad de invitados, lugar, decoración de salón, en fin, un problemón gigantesco que para Ayame no era ninguna molestia planificar la celebración de su unión perfecta con su novio perfecto; Koga, el líder del grupo empresarial más famoso de todo Japón.

Sin embargo no todo es color de rosa, porque por un lado tenemos a la novia más feliz de mundo y en el otro a un joven con un alto sentido de la responsabilidad atrapado en una unión por conveniencia que a pesar de todo los años de noviazgo con Ayame le hicieron ver que la chica era una perfecta futura esposa, pero Koga no estaba dispuesto a perder su libertad con veintiocho años.

No había mencionado nada de sus dudas a la pelirroja por miedo a herirla, Koga sabía de muy buena mano que Ayame estaba interesada en él desde que era una estudiante de secundaria y él la mano derecha de su abuelo, que quien en su lecho de muerte le pidió que cuidara de ella y su negocio.

Ahora, luego de muchos años de noviazgo y con un compromiso en medio, ambos estaban sentados en la recepción de una planificadora de bodas para ayudarles a que sus ideales de la boda perfecta se hiciera realidad, Ayame apretó su mano y dio un casto beso en sus labios antes de que Yumi apareciera. Con una sonrisa fueron guiados a la oficina de la joven quien rápidamente expandió ante ellos un gran cuaderno con montones de hojas y muestras de colores.

Ayame deseaba una boda elegante, Koga no quería nada llamativo.

El color favorito de Ayame es el blanco, Koga prefiere el negro.

Sintiéndose excluido de la conversación que las féminas mantenían, él se puso a contestar los mensajes de Ginta que requerían realmente su atención mientras esperaba que pasaran las lentas y tortuosas horas para poder sumergirse en el papeleo de su trabajo.

—Me gusta la idea de que los colores de la boda sean marfil y dorado, siento que es muy elegante, ¿no te parece, lobito?

Koga despegó la vista de su celular cuando sintió la mirada pesada de su _futura esposa_, carraspeó un poco mientras la organizadora de bodas le entregaba la paleta de colores que Ayame había elegido.

—¿No te parecen un poco sosos? —dijo Koga pasando las páginas del catálogo donde se encontraban, a su criterio, los mismos colores pero con otros nombres

Los rasgados ojos de Yumi se abrieron tanto que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas, Ayame rió sin gracia clavando su verdosa mirada en su novio, Koga realmente le hacía perder la paciencia porque en momentos como este parecía que no le importaba absolutamente nada los planes para su boda.

La pelirroja se levantó de su silla, alisando su falda color perla, tomó la mano de su pareja para hacerla levantar también, tenían una gran conversación pendiente de camino a casa. Yumi los imitó, tomando las muestras de los colores en sus menudos brazos.

Puedo buscar otros catalogos, Akiyawa debe tener la colección de tonos invierno-otoño de este año, permíteme ir a buscarlos, señorita Ayame. —la voz de Yumi era suave como la seda pero dentro de su tranquilidad estaba un poco inquieta por todas las negativas que el novio daba.

Ayame levantó la mano.

—No te preocupes, Yumi. —dijo, quitándose un mechón pelirrojo rebelde de su rostro— Al parecer Koga y yo tenemos ciertas ideas que discutir, te enviaré todo por mensaje cuando decidamos lo pendiente, igualmente gracias por tu atención.

Koga se mantuvo callado incluso cuando ambos salieron del local _Dulce destino_ de planificación de bodas, Ayame lucía muy tranquila, lo cual era una terrible señal para el pelinegro porque en algún momento la fémina explotaría y el único perjudicado sería él. Caminaron en un silencio muy tenso hasta que se detuvieron en una pequeña cafetería para comprar un postre y unas bebidas, con intención de pagar por los comestibles, Ayame sacó su tarjeta de crédito pero un puñado de yenes proporcionados por Koga se le adelantó, incluso con esa acción deliberada tampoco recibió una respuesta explosiva.

Tomando el pedido y sin derramar el tibio latte vainilla de Ayame, ambos se sentaron frente a frente en unos cómodos y tiernos asientos del mismo local, la música era suave también, evocaba tranquilidad y serenidad, cosa que la fémina no estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Realmente quiero saber ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?

Koga dejó de masticar el cupcake con relleno de mora para ver el rostro sonrojado de su novia, quien apretaba el vaso del latte dejando una marca de sus uñas en el duro cartón.

—Hemos estado juntos muchos años, Koga —empezó Ayame— y hemos pasado por muchas rachas pero jamás te he visto tan grosero y desinteresado como en nuestras últimas citas con Yumi

—Ayame es que yo…

—Cierra el hocico y déjame hablar, sé que nuestra relación no empezó con buen pie y que anteriormente nuestro compromiso fue idea de mi abuelo con la esperanza de afianzar las relaciones con las empresas de tu familia pero yo realmente te amo Koga y quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti.

De sus orbes esmeraldas salieron un par de lágrimas de la rabia que empezaba sentir por no sentirse querida, porque todos esos sentimientos inseguros que enterró parecían volver otra vez. Koga estiró la mano para quitar una de esas malvadas gotas pero el manotazo que Ayame le dio volvió a sentarlo a la realidad.

Resuelve tus problemas Koga o yo misma, con el dolor de mi alma, cancelaré todo esto y olvídate de mí para siempre.

Luego de esa escena tan turbia para el líder del grupo Okami, llamó a sus fieles amigos Ginta y Hakkaku, el trío se encontraba en un bar tomando unas cuantas botellas de sake para alivianar los sentimientos encontrados de Koga

A un cuarto para la medianoche, los amigos aún se encontraban como una cuba, con licor hasta los tuétanos y con el cerebro fundido, logrando asi que cualquier cosa pasara sin filtro de sus bocas, justamente lo que Koga necesitaba para desahogar toda esa carga que tenía en su mente.

—Oye Koga, ¿no deberías estar con la nieta del viejo Shirou? —dijo Ginta mientras terminaba la octava botella de sake.

La risa burlona de Koga salió de sus labios.

—Ayame se molestó conmigo porque el tono marfil y el dorado me parecen sosos para una boda —imitó la voz de su prometido— ¡y un demonio! yo no me quiero casar

Ginta y Hakkaku se miraron al mismo tiempo al ver como Koga pedía otra botella servía más tragos.

—Eso quiere decir que —Hakkaku tragó saliva antes de hablar— ¿ya no están comprometidos?

—No seas idiota, claro que seguimos comprometidos solo que yo no estoy seguro si quiero seguir con esto adelante.

—¿Sigues enamorado de Kagome, Koga? —preguntó Ginta

El puño de Koga se estrelló contra los vasos de shot que estaban en su mesa, aquella mujer había sido una deliciosa visión en su vida pero Inuyasha se había ganado ese premio, pero ya habían pasado un par de años de ese enamoramiento rápido y ya lo había superado. Su situación con Ayame no se trataba de que él amara a otra, es que simplemente no quería una esposa.

—Si Ayame te escucha decir eso, te cortará los testículos y te hará unos hermosos aretes. —Koga suspiró— Kagome es agua pasada.

Sacando unos cuantos billetes de su cartera, se levantó al dejarlos como pago de las botellas y dándole una última bebida a su vaso de sake salió del bar dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca y el trago a mitad. Al entrar en su auto, encendió su teléfono que rápidamente empezó a vibrar con mensajes importantes de sus próximas negociaciones, spam y varios de Ayame.

Koga suspiró al abrir las notas de voz de Ayame.

—_Siento si fui muy dura contigo Koga, pero siento que a veces nuestra relación no tiene sentido… _—Ayame suspiró sonoramente— _Te amo, ¿lo sabes? _

—_A veces creo que debería dejarte ir… _—la voz de Ayame se rompe al decir la última palabra y Koga sabe que está a punto de llorar, lo confirma cuando le escucha sorbe y su corazón se arruga— _Yo… Vamos a romper este compromiso, Koga_

—_Ten una buena vida, Koga, realmente te deseo lo mejor._

El pelinegro por un momento se le olvidó como respirar y dejó que su celular se resbalara por sus dedos hasta caer boca abajo en sus piernas.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, una parte de él celebraba que finalmente estaba libre de Ayame pero su otra parte se sentía en el limbo, esa parte de si mismo que se había acostumbrado a las notitas con corazones en su tazón del almuerzo, en los postres super dulces, en la sonrisa y ojos cálidos de la pelirroja, sus besos, abrazos reconfortantes.

Ahora todo en su mente era Ayame.

Pensar que otro podía solo mirar todo aquello que fue dirigido a él le hacía chirriar los dientes de la rabia.

Debía decidir entonces; ¿su libertad o Ayame?

Tomando su celular con rápidez marcó el número de ella, pero el buzón de mensajes le cayó al primer pitido, colocó el manos libres y encendió su auto para llegar a casa y estrujar el cuerpo de su futura esposa entre sus brazos y decirle que ese era su único lugar en el mundo.

—_Él número que usted ha marcado se encuentra fuera de servicio, intente más tarde…_

—¡Maldición, Ayame! —gritó Koga golpeando el volante del auto mientras cruzaba una calle.

Al parecer todos los autos estaban en contra de que Koga pudiera reunirse con Ayame ya que el tráfico en Tokio estaba imposible, incluso a la medianoche, se detenía cada cinco minutos y cuando podía avanzar la luz del semáforo no le favorecía mientras que el celular de Ayame le llevaba al buzón.

Una vez que salió del embotellamiento de las calles principales, subió por una colina y el portón de la casa se abrió para dejarle paso libre, se bajó de su auto dejándolo encendido para correr a la puerta mientras tocaba el timbre impacientemente.

El ruido detrás de la impoluta puerta de madera le hizo comprender a Koga que había cumplido con su cometido de despertar a la pelirroja pues esta apareció con una mascarilla de oso panda, en pijama de patitos y con pantuflas de unicornios arcoíris. El pelinegro se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazando su menudo cuerpo, Ayame despabiló al sentir el aroma de la colonia de Koga en la punta de nariz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con la voz grumosa.

—Te amo, Ayame.

Ella suspiró tratando de quitarse los brazos de Koga, él se negó a dejar de abrazar el cuerpo femenino.

—Koga, por favor…

—¡No, Ayame! Escúchame, por favor. —comenzó Koga— Yo, no había estado nunca con nadie hasta que llegaste tú a mi vida, con una hermosa y tierna cara de enamorada, eras una niña en aquel entonces y tu abuelo no dejaba de invitarme a tu casa para que pudiéramos estar juntos porque él quería fusionar nuestras empresas…

Ayame levantó la mano para que Koga no siquiera hablando, sus ojos verdosos estaban cristalinos de agua.

—Basta, por favor.

—No, no, es que no lo entiendes. —dijo— Cuando nos hicimos novios, cuando nos comprometimos, me sentía ahogado, pensando que el plan de tu abuelo había funcionado y que las empresas se fusionarían, pero la verdad es que cuando me enviaste esas notas de voz me puse a pensar en mi vida sin ti y Ayame… —las manos de Koga tomaron el rostro níveo femenino— No puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi vida Ayame.

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de ella.

—Koga…

—Me harías muy feliz si fueras mi mujer.

**REVIEW**

A favor de la campaña con voz y voto porque leer y no comentar/votar es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo

* * *

HOLA A TODOS.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve por aquí pero he vuelto con este reto del maravilloso foro ¡Siéntate!

Prometo no volverme a ir

**KIM SAM**


End file.
